


and we all know how to fake it

by orphan_account



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Murder, Not Good, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Revenge, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her ex-boyfriend humiliates her, Sloan turns to some tried-and-true methods of coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we all know how to fake it

Humiliation always turns into rage. Always. Maybe Don didn’t realize she knew this already, but she did. She always has. 

The first one was the hardest, but Sloan’s anger burned cold and seared through her veins like wine, and then it was fine. (His own silver letter opener found its way into his neck.) 

It’s so, so easy to pull him back in, the ex who leaked the photos, to say just the right things to wind him round and round her little finger and keep him there. They end up back in his apartment, again, all too soon, not nearly soon enough. 

“You gonna make a habit of this?” he asks as she straddles him and clinks the cuffs above his head. 

“Already have,” she smiles back, and the brass lamp on his bedside table comes down. 

She gets a little gray matter on the lapels of her Gucci blazer, but it’ll come out at the cleaners. 

Like she says, humiliation _always_ turns to rage.


End file.
